Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman is an actress and voice actress best known for her role as Kallen Stadfeld in the anime Code Geass. Biography Strassman was born on June 5, 1966, in Washington, District of Columbia. Strassman grew up enjoying acting and took part in multiple school plays. When she was 20, she moved to France to study acting and psychology at CNSAD. During her time there, she got into voice-over work by recording audio cassettes for French children, as well as partaking in French dubs of American films. Eventually, Strassman moved to Los Angeles, California, to continue her acting career. Strassman got her first on-screen role in 1990, when she appeared in one episode of the action adventure series Counterstrike. Strassman got her first voice-over role in 1992, when she provided the voice for Chani in the adventure strategy video game Dune. Since then, Strassman has appeared in TV shows and video games such as Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Creepshow, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Resident Evil 2, Kingdom Hearts 3, S.W.A.T., Fire Emblem Warriors, Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight, Preacher, Shantae: Half-Genie Hero, Persona 5, Detective Pikachu, Xenoblade Chronicles X, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Strassman portrayed Martha Porter, the mother of serial-turned-spree killer Owen Porter, in the Season Five episode "Exit Wounds". Filmography *Thumb Wars IX: The Thighs of Skyskipper (2019) - Freaky Troll Creature *Shenmue III (2019) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Rouge the Bat (voice) *Henry Again (2019) - Carol *Thumb Wars IX: The Thighs of Skyskipper (2019) - Freaky Troll Creature *The Onania Club (2019) - Barbara Dowels *Creepshow - 2 episodes (2019) - Leslianne Dowd *No Way Out - A Dead Realm Tale (2019) - Alice (voice) *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Anna (English version, voice) *Wolfenstein: Youngblood (2019) - Maria Laurent/Civilian Ella (voice) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2019) - Foxy (voice) *Spycies (2019) - Unknown Character (voice) *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Unknown Character (voice) *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) *Bosch - 2 episodes (2019) - District Defense Attorney Laura Tribe *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Unknown Character *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Helena Douglas (English version, voice, uncredited) *Left Alive (2019) - Sofia Grigorievna Alexeeva (voice) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;Surrection (2019) - Kallen (English version, voice) *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde - 2 episodes (2018-2019) - Fanci Flamingo (voice) *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *LYN: The Lightbringer (2019) - Various (English version, voice) *Resident Evil 2 (2019) - Annette Birkin (English version, voice) *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (2019) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Monchhichi Tribe - 27 episodes (2018-2019) - Willow *S.W.A.T. (2019) - Worried Parent #2 *Bianca (2018) - French Mother *3Below: Tales of Arcadia - 3 episodes (2018) - Additional Voices (voice) *Command and Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *1983 (2018) - Maja (English version, voice) *Preacher - 2 episodes (2018) - Doctor Lois Slotnick *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Captain Eudora (voice) *Subway Surfers: The Animated Series (2018) - Tricky (voice) *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Aigis (English version, voice, uncredited) *Agony (2018) - Red Goddess/Succubus (voice) *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (2018) - Aigis (English version, voice) *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Survivor (voice) *Lupin III - 3 episodes (2018) - Union Mama/Cafe Owner (English version, voice) *GO! Cartoons (2018) - Mrs. Tracy (voice) *Marseille - 16 episodes (2016-2018) - Vanessa D'Abrantes (English version, voice) *Onmyoji (2018) - Komatsu (English version, voice) *Planet California (2018) - Lena Gauche *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Provisions Manager (English version, voice) *Love Live! Sunshine!! - 27 episodes (2016-2017) - Director Minami *Rhett and Link's Buddy System (2017) - Newscaster *I Believe (2017) - Reporter Sarah James *Sonic Forces (2017) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Unknown Character (voice) *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Maria Laurent/Bettie-Bob Godfrey/Anna-Belle Rogers (voice) *The Dancing Pumpkin and the Ogre's Plot (2017) - Chris (voice) *Condorito: The Movie (2017) - Reporter (English version, voice) *Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) - Anna (English version, voice) *LawBreakers (2017) - Toska-9 (voice) *I'm Sorry (2017) - Lisa *Fortnite (2017) - Unknown Character (voice) *Crusaders of Light (2017) - Female Mystic (voice) *Austin Found (2017) - Carolyn Clark *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Kathy White (English version, voice) *Blame! (2017) - Administration Authority/Female Villager B (English version, voice) *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Anna/Olivia/Hana (English version, voice) *Conan Exiles (2017) - Muriela the Artisan/Additional Voices (voice) *Just Add Magic (2017) - Madame Roche *Counter Intelligence (2016) - Doctor Bernhardt *Emerson Falls (2016) - Dorie Callaghan *Swimming in the Desert (2016) - Doctor Loken *Third Realm (2016) - Psychotic Dead Woman *Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (2016) - Sky (voice) *Akiba's Beat (2016) - Kanata Saotome (English version, voice) *Solstice (2016) - Sharon Hoffman *DC Super Hero Girls - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Star Sapphire (voice) *In This Corner of the World (2016) - Rin (English version, voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Tomomi Bernstein/Yamazin Toka/Sakura Pretzel (English version, voice) *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Lissandra Rorik/Cassiatore (Cleaver)/Dactite (Registry) (voice) *Demon Gaze 2 (2016) - Libra (voice) *Berserk - 12 episodes (2016) - Casca (English version, voice) *Persona 5 (2016) - Various Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Vanessa Van Cleef/Glutonia (voice) *Devra's Surveillance Op (2016) - Devra *Bottersnikes & Gumbles (2016) - Float/Jolli (voice) *Ever After High - 10 episodes (2015-2016) - Ashlyn Ella/Bunny White/Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Ashlynn Ella/Melody Piper (voice) *Fandom Workshop (2016) - Unknown Character *Mob Psycho 100 - 3 episodes (2016) - Masked Woman/Female Student/Thug Student/Takane's Friend (English version, voice) *Life of Loss (2016) - Bobbi Smith *Marauders (2016) - Eerie Female Voice (voice) *Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Phi (English version, voice) *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Delia/Ferns (voice) *Carry Me (2016) - Anne Baxter *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Ginger & Snapper (2016) - Sneaking Zombie (voice) *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) *Street Fighter V (2016) - Poison (English version, voice) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final (2016) - Nozomi (English version, voice, uncredited) *Detective Pikachu (2016) - Rose Milton (English version, voice) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Ashlyn Ella (voice) *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Isobelle/Hannah (voice) *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2015) - Yui Mitosagi (English version, voice) *Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks - 3 episodes (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Overseer Barstow - Vault-Tec Workshop DLC (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Monster High - 175 episodes (2010-2015) - Catty Noire & Elissabet/Veronica von Vamp/Principal Revenant *Popples (2015) - Miss Shush (voice) *God Eater: Resurrection (2015) - Anette Koenig/Licca Kusunoki (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Red Thunder (2015) - Doctor Rachel Thun *Armored Warfare (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *I Spit on Your Grave: Vengeance is Mine (2015) - Lynne *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Catty Noire (voice) *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Lloyd Garmadon/P.I.X.A.L/Auntie Em/Clara Clayton/Elliott (voice) *God Eater - 4 episodes (2015) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Bunny Blanc/Queen of Hearts/Red Queen (voice) *Luminous Arc: Infinity (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fire Emblem: Fates (2015) - Anna/Mozu/Hana (English version, voice) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Nanako Dojima (English version, voice, uncredited) *Talking Voices (2015) - Interviewee *Silicon Valley - 2 episodes (2015) - Hooli Lead Counsel *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2015) - Director Minami (English version, voice) *Grace Stirs Up Success (2015) - Various Voices (voice) *Doll & Em (2015) - Hillary (uncredited) *The Nutcracker Sweet (2015) - Fritz (voice) *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Chromie (voice) *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Chamonix/Noelle/Debonnaire (English version, voice) *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Murderess (English version, voice, uncredited) *Bravely Second: End Layer (2015) - Mephilia Venus (English version, voice) *Killing Floor 2 (2015) - Trader (voice) *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kitana/Mileena (voice, uncredited) *Tap Wars: Chikyuu boueigun 4.1 (2015) - Tactics Officer (English version, voice) *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Principal Revenant (voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin I - Blue-Eyed Casval (2015) - Casval Rem Deiku (English version, voice) *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2015) - Licca Kusunoki (English version, voice) *Workaholics - 2 episodes (2015) - Paula the Waitress *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015) - Helena Douglas (voice) *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Bunny Blanc/Queen of Hearts/Ashlynn Ella (voice) *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Days of Our Lives (2015) - Screaming Mom *Vice (2015) - Reporter (uncredited) *Durarara!!x2 (2015) - Emilia Kishitani/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Lego Friends - 8 episodes (2013-2014) - Olivia (voice) *Lego Ninjago: Nindroids (2014) - Lloyd/P.I.X.A.L (voice) *Pinky (2014) - Mom/Beth *Pyromance (2014) - Dottie Bravo *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation (2014) - Broccoli (English version, voice, uncredited) *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Chromie (voice) *Jessabelle (2014) - Additional Dead Girl Vocals *Friends of the Jungle (2014) - Olivia (voice) *Monsuno - 27 episodes (2011-2014) - Jinja (voice) *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2014) - Washu (English version, voice) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement - 7 episodes (2014) - Saika (English version, voice) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - 5 episodes (2012-2014) - Rose/Woman/Mother/Elizbaeth I of England (English version, voice) *Signs (2014) - Daphne Bright *Friends: Emma's Dilemma (2014) - Olivia (voice) *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Aigis/Nanako Dojima (English version, voice, uncredited) *Limbo (2014) - Meghan Marvel *Firefall (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Lottery (2014) - French Reporter *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Aigis (English version, voice, uncredited) *Love Live!: School Idol Project - 11 episodes (2013-2014) - Director Minami (English version, voice) *Friends: Country Girls (2014) - Olivia (voice) *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Poison (English version, voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn 7 (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Ace Combat Infinity (2014) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lancelorna/Jupiter (English version, voice) *Moebius: Empire Rising (2014) - Gabriella Spira (voice) *Knights of Sidonia (2014) - Eiko Yamano (English version, voice) *Raven's Cry (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Elissabat/Veronica von Vamp (voice) *Smite (2014) - Liberté Athena/Torment Bellona (voice) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation (2014) - Broccoli (English version, voice, uncredited) *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Susie Sizzlesong (voice) *Ar Nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Renall Tartalka/Ixit (English version, voice, uncredited) *Hero Factory (2014) - Breez *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet - 5 episodes (2013) - Striker/Paraem (English version, voice) *Betas (2013) - Scarlet *Killer Instinct (2013) - Aria/Announcer 3 (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Cleric/Goddess's Disciple/Thirteen (voice) *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (2013) - Broccoli (English version, voice, uncredited) *Naruto: Shippûden - 2 episodes (2013) - Nonô Yakushi (English version, voice) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part III: Rebellion (2013) - Kazuko Saotome (English version, voice) *KILL La KILL (2013) - Omiko Hakodate (English version, voice) *Coppelion (2013) - Yukiko Kawabata (English version, voice) *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Catty Noire (voice) *Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Olivia (voice) *Hunter x Hunter - 5 episodes (2013) - Palm Siberia (English version, voice) *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2013) - Tactics Officer (voice) *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Ring of Gaea Woman/Woman's Voice (English version, voice) *Friends: Stephanie's Surprise Party (2013) - Olivia (voice) *The Purge (2013) - Newscaster (uncredited) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Deena Riss/Additional Voices (voice) *Mickey Mouse (2013) - French Poodle/Cinderella (voice) *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Izsha (voice) *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Elf Queen/Phoenix (voice) *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Cheriel Ayanokoji (voice) *The Spectacular Now (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Clay Kids (2013) - Carol *Lie with Me (2012) - Deanna O'Shannon *Sports Champions 2 (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: Eternal (2012) - Kazuko Satome (English version, voice) *Bravely Default: Flying Fairy (2012) - Mephilea Venus (English version, voice) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 1: Beginnings (2012) - Kazuko Satome (English version, voice) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - 24 episodes (2012) - Muginami (English version, voice) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Winx Club: Power of Believix - 2 episodes (2012) - Nebula (voice) *Persona 4 Arena (2012) - Aigis/Nanako Dojima (English version, voice, uncredited) *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Infex (2012) - Solon (voice) *Blade & Soul (2012) - Various Voices (voice) *Marvel Pinball: Avengers Chronicles (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Persona 4 Golden (2012) - Nanako Dojima/Izanami (English version, voice, uncredited) *Winx Club: Enchantix - 6 episodes (2012) - Nebula (voice) *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers - 52 episodes (2009-2012) - Zhalia Moon *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fate/Zero - 4 episodes (2011-2012) - Sola-Ui (English version, voice) *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012) - Olivia/Anna (English version, voice) *Friends: New Girl in Town (2012) - Olivia (voice) *Touch (2012) - Receptionist *Bleach: Burîchi - 81 episodes (2005-2012) - Soifon/Momo Hinamori/Cyan Sung-Sun/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Poison (English version, voice) *Pom Pom and Friends - 26 episodes (2011-2012) - Chuck/Ms. Green/Sunflower/Nimbus/Rhapsody/Harmony/Crash/Additional Voices (voice) *Reality Fighters (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Zero Escape Volume 2: Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Phi (English version, voice, uncredited) *Hellsing Ultimate - 3 episodes (2009-2012) - Heinkel Wolfe/Young Pip Bernadotte/Young Seras Victoria (English version, voice) *Big Miracle (2012) - Various (voice, uncredited) *NeverDead (2012) - Cypher (English version, voice) *Baiohazâdo reberêshonzu (2012) - Reporter (English version, voice, uncredited) *Persona 4: The Animation - 11 episodes (2011-2012) - Nanako Dojima (English version, voice) *Jane by Design (2012) - Various Voices (voice) *A Warrior's Journey 3D (2011) - Navy Counselor *Toradora!: Bento no Gokui (2011) - Nanako Kashii/Yasuko Takasu (English version, voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Eva Kaayz/Dariana Frayus/Doctor Ressel/Kel'sara/Newscaster/Republic Announcer/Republic Vendor (voice) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *K-On! The Movie (2011) - Sawako Yamanaka (English version, voice) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Pedestrian and Character Voices (voice) *Kidô senshi Gandamu Yunikôn: Yunikôn no hi (2011) - Loni Garvey (English version, voice) *The Muppets (2011) - Additional voices (uncredited) *Weeds - 4 episodes (2011) - Jolene Waite *Blue Exorcist - 5 episodes (2011) - Michelle/Cram School Girl B/Omoto/Dökkálfr (English version, voice) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Misaki Izuna/Office Girl (English version, voice, uncredited) *Unchained Blades (2011) - Echidna (English version, voice, uncredited) *Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *Sonic Generations (2011) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) *Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day - 5 episodes (2011) - Irene Honma (English version, voice) *Red Faction Armageddon (2011) - Kara (voice) *Onigamiden - Legend of the Millennium Dragon (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - 6 episodes (2011) - Kazuko Satome (English version, voice) *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Kitana/Mileena (voice) *Sengoku basara (2011) - Saika Magoichi (voice) *K-On! - 35 episodes (2009-2011) - Sawako Yamanaka (English version, voice) *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Katsue (voice) *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Maerwen (English version, voice) *Little Big Panda (2011) - Manchu (English version, voice) *The Prodigies (2011) - Jimbo's Mom *Supah Ninjas (2011) - Various (voice, uncredited) *Pom Pom and Friends: Pom Pom the Hero (2010) - Chuck/Ms. Green (voice) *Pom Pom and Friends: The Big Mystery (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Putt Putt Syndrome (2010) - Reporter *Marvel Pinball (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Vanessa VanCleef/Various (voice) *Tales of Graces f (2010) - Fourier (English version, voice, uncredited) *Sonic Colors (2010) - Rouge the Bat - DS Only (English version, voice) *Sonic Free Riders (2010) - Rouge the Bat (English version, voice) *Blood Drive (2010) - Kelley (voice) *Gods Eater Burst (2010) - Annette Koenig/News Reporter (English version, voice) *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Ghoul/Beatrix Russell/Calamity/Followers' Guard/Bright Follower/Wastelander (voice) *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (2010) - Icy (voice) *Jake & Blake - 50 episodes (2009-2010) - Connie Mahoney (English version, voice) *H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2010) - Hanako (voice) *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Yoko Belnades (English version, voice, uncredited) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - French Poodle (voice, uncredited) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Magoichi Saika (English version, voice) *Death Kappa (2010) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Criminal Minds - "Exit Wounds" (2010) TV episode - Martha Porter *Durarara!! - 3 episodes (2010) - Anri's Mother/Hanako (English version, voice) *Indian Fables (2010) - Miscellaneous voices (voice) *Dead or Alive Paradise (2010) - Helena Douglas (English version, voice) *Red Steel 2 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Big Time Rush (2010) - Corrections Officer #2 *BioShock 2 (2010) - Various Voices (voice) *Ar Tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2010) - Cocona Bartel (English version, voice, uncredited) *Gekijouban Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010) - Rider (English version, voice) *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Juliana Everheart (English version, voice) *Desperate Housewives (2010) - Sobbing Woman *God, Save Our King! - 117 episodes (2004-2009) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Lisa Garland (voice, uncredited) *Samurai Warriors 3 (2009) - Okuni (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Saboteur (2009) - Veronique Rousseau/Franziska/Francine/Giselle (voice) *Tony Hawk: Ride (2009) - Various (voice) *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Alexia Ashford (voice) *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Aigis/Natsuki Moriyama (voice) *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! - 2 episodes (2009) - Additional Voices (voice) *League of Legends (2009) - Casseopeia/Fiora/Shyvana/Elise/Zyra (voice) *Monk (2009) - Country Club Lawyer *Life on Top (2009) - Various (voice) *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Walla Voodoo (voice) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Female Voice 5 (English version, voice, uncredited) *Kurokami: The Animation - 3 episodes (2009) - Various / Cabin Attendant *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2009) - First Blonde (English version, voice) *Skip Beat! - 25 episodes (2008-2009) - Shoko Aoki (voice) *Toradora! - 19 episodes (2008-2009) - Yasuko Takasu (English version, voice) *The Pink Panther 2 (2009) - Various (voice, uncredited) *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2009) - Sai (English version, voice, uncredited) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Bride Wars (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Little Soul and the Sun (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Zula Patrol - 14 episodes (2007-2008) - Unknown Character *Blade of the Immortal - 13 episodes (2008) - Unknown Character *Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name (2008) - Soi Fong (English version, voice) *Flirting with Forty (2008) - Various (voice, uncredited) *Private Practice - 2 episodes (2008) - Anesthesiologist *Rune Factory Frontier (2008) - Uzuki/Lara/Ganesha (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Last Remnant (2008) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Carmilla (English version, voice, uncredited) *Three Delivery (2008) - Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008) - Various (voice) *Tengen toppa gurren lagann - 27 episodes (2007-2008) - Kiyoh (English version, voice) *Endwar (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Soul Trapper (2008) - Ollie Lonzie (voice) *Crimson Gem Saga (2008) - Acelora/Akra/Stephanie (English version, voice, uncredited) *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins (2008) - Rinshi (English version, voice, uncredited) *Vampire Knight Guilty (2008) - Hanabusa's Tutor (English version, voice) *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Various (voice) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - 15 episodes (2006-2008) - Kallen Stadtfeld (voice) *Cross Edge (2008) - Misha/Whim (English version, voice, uncredited) *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Unknown Character (English version, voice, uncredited) *Next Life (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Shura/Female Voice 5 (English version, voice, uncredited) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Nanako Dojima/Izanami (English version, voice, uncredited) *Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Kanokon - 12 episodes (2008) - Unknown Character *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Okuni (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Ruins (2008) - Additional Vine Vocal (voice) *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Unknown Character (voice, uncredited) *Shark Swarm (2008) - Heather's Mom *House (2008) - Female Guest #1 *Blue Dragon - 7 episodes (2007-2008) - Valkyrie/Tonto's Sister (English version, voice) *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Elena/Flone (English version, voice, uncredited) *Nodame kantâbire - 23 episodes (2007) - Sakura Saku (English version, voice) *Final Fantasy IV (2007) - Rosa Farrell/Barbariccia (English version, voice) *Bleach the Movie 2: The Diamond Dust Rebellion (2007) - Soifon (English version, voice) *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Elena Salazar/Chloe Nichols (English version, voice, uncredited) *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Additional Voices (voice) *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ar Tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2007) - Cocona Bartel/Micha Arsellec Lune/Frelia (English version, voice, uncredited) *Big Shots (2007) - Female Board Member *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Ludmila Tolstaya (voice) *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Tera/Iris (English version, voice) *Operation Darkness (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Samurai Warriors: Katana (2007) - Opening Narrator (English version, voice, uncredited) *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Okuni (English version, voice, uncredited) *Lucky Star - 24 episodes (2007) - Miyuki Takara (English version, voice) *Odin Sphere (2007) - Gwendolyn (English version, voice) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2007) - Aigis/Natsuki Moriyama (English version, voice, uncredited) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - 2 episodes (2007) - Fan Peddler/Ninai (English version, voice) *The Young and the Restless (2007) - French Tourist *Supreme Commander (2007) - Templar Min (voice) *BladeStorm: Hundred Years War (2007) - Joan of Arc (voice) *Bleach: Dark Souls (2007) - Momo Hinamori/Soi Fon (voice) *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Shauna/Alexemia/Euphoria (English version, voice, uncredited) *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007) - Grand Astromancer Capernian/Lady Sacrolash (voice) *Flag - 6 episodes (2006) - Rowell Su-ming (English version, voice) *Math Blaster: Master the Basics (2006) - A.I.M.E.E. (voice, credited as Mia Bradley) *Rozen Maiden - 26 episodes (2004-2006) - Suigintou (English version, voice) *Dawn of Mana (2006) - Undine (English version, voice, uncredited) *Busô renkin - 3 episodes (2006) - Ginsei Academy Student/Mahiro Muto (English version, voice) *Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Soi Fon (English version, voice) *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2006) - Soifon/Momo Hinamori (English version, voice) *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2006) - Main Menu Voices (English version, voice) *Armored Core 4 (2006) - Anjou/Mary Shelley (voice) *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Culdcept SAGA (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Stella Lecarde/Succubus (English version, voice, uncredited) *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2006) - Meno (English version, voice) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) - Helena Douglas (English version, voice) *Kasimasi: Girl Meets Girl - 13 episodes (2006) - Yasuna Kamiizumi (English version, voice) *Tales of the Tempest (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *A Good Year (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Tales from Earthsea (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Ergo Proxy - 4 episodes (2006) - Mother/Police Cat/Kristeva's Assistant (English version, voice, as Kirsty Pape) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006) - Aigis/Natsuki Moriyama (English version, voice, uncredited) *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Richelle/Sylphide/Jessica/Lylia/Millidia (English version, voice, uncredited) *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Shamal Casino Receptionist/Shamal Casino Bartender (voice) *Field Commander (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Adventures of Andy Applebutter (2006) - Cha Cha Cola and Ginger (credited as Mia Bradly) *Fate/stay night - 7 episodes (2006) - Rider (English version, voice) *Rumble Roses XX (2006) - Miss Spencer/Mistress (English version, voice, uncredited) *Big Love - 2 episodes (2006) - Neighbor (uncredited) *Suikoden V (2006) - Sialeeds (English version, voice, uncredited) *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2006) - Misha Arsellec Lune (English version, voice, uncredited) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Incidental Characters (English version, voice) *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Sayaka (voice) *Paradise Kiss - 12 episodes (2005) - Yukino Koizumi (English version, voice, as Mia Bradly) *Gun x Sword - 26 episodes (2005) - Unknown Character *Ah My Buddha!! - 13 episodes (2005) - Sumi Ikuina (English version, voice) *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *L'est de la brúixola (2005) - Secretària *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Fantine Valjean (English version, voice) *Gilmore Girls (2005) - Francoise *Trauma Center: Under the Knife (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Monster - 33 episodes (2004-2005) - Anna Liebert/Nina Fortner (English version, voice) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *GripShift (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Gina (English version, voice, uncredited) *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Karin Kagura/Madame Shijimi/Villager Woman (English version, voice) *Grandia III (2005) - Ruilia (English version, voice, uncredited) *Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike (2005) - Various (voice) *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2005) - Diana Caprice (English version, voice, uncredited) *Steambot Chronicles (2005) - Savory/Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Naruto - 4 episodes (2005) - Kagero Fuma/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Drakengard 2 (2005) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Le couloir (2005) - La femme (voice) *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Claudia (English version, voice, uncredited) *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - 12 episodes (2004-2005) - Unknown Character *Ulli Lommel's Zodiac Killer (2005) - Bellam Books Editor *The Count of Monte Cristo - 22 episodes (2004-2005) - Unknown Character *Koi kaze - 13 episodes (2004) - Unknown Character *Tenjho tenge (2004) - Makiko Nagi (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *The Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2004) - Mint Adenade (English version, voice) *World of Warcraft (2004) - Vanessa VanCleef/Chromie (voice) *Medical Investigation (2004) - Jenna Kirkland *Ghost Recon 2 (2004) - Various (voice) *Rumble Roses (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Laura Castus/Generic Female Gnome Merchant/Generic Female Human Merchant/Generic Female Halfling Merchant/Generic Female Wood Elf Merchant/Generic Female Ratonga Merchant/Generic Female Iksar Merchant/Generic Female Dark Elf Merchant/Generic Female Froglok Merchant/Generic Female Gnome Merchant/Generic Female Half Elf Merchant/Generic Female Halfling Merchant (voice) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - 26 episodes (2004) - Unknown Character *Grenadier: Hohoemi no senshi (2004) - Fuuka Shirato (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *DearS - 12 episodes (2004) - Ren (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Melody of Oblivion - 3 episodes (2004) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Otogi zôshi (2004) - Akaoni's Wife (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Fafner in the Azure: Dead Aggressor (2004) - Doctor Chizuru Tomi (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradley) *Phoenix - 13 episodes (2004) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Silent Hill 4: The Room (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Samurai Champloo (2004) - Osuzu (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 4 episodes (2003-2004) - Shizuno/Security Operator/Secretary/Abducted Victim (English version, voice) *Hitman: Contracts (2004) - Unknown Character (voice, uncredited) *Appleseed (2004) - Hitomi/Dr. Gilliam (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Cutie Honey: Live Action (2004) - Cobalt Claw (English version, voice) *Cy Girls (2004) - J.J. (English version, voice) *Breakdown (2004) - Alex Hendrickson (English version, voice, uncredited) *Burn-Up Scramble (2004) - Warriors Commander (English version, voice) *Requiem from the Darkness - 13 episodes (2003) - Ogin (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Lunar Legend Tsukihime - 12 episodes (2003) - Unknown Character *Bottle Fairy - 13 episodes (2003) - Chiriri (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Front Mission 4 (2003) - Elsa (English version, voice, uncredited) *Sky High (2003) - Kamiina Shuho (voice) *One Missed Call (2003) - Yoko (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Bluer Than Indigo: Fate (2003) - Mayu Miyuki (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Scrapped Princess - 3 episodes (2003) - Steyr/Fafal (English version, voice) *Saiyuuki Reload (2003) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Avenger (2003) - Io (English version, voice) *Last Exile - 14 episodes (2003) - Queen Delphine (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Submarine 707R (2003) - Yu/PKN Announcer (voice) *Rocketship Dreams (2003) - Ms. Fairfax *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Fairy (voice) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Cassandra Rayne (voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Texhnolyze (2003) - Servant (English version, voice) *Please Twins! (2003) - Kikuchi (English version, voice) *Famished (2003) - Sherry *Blague à part (2003) - Unknown Character *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gad Guard (2003) - Aiko's Friend 2 (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Stellvia (2003) - Ren Renge (English version, voice, credited as Mai Bradly) *Heat Guy J - 26 episodes (2002-2003) - Phia Oliveira/Christina Gabriel - (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Dulcinea (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Big O - 2 episodes (2003) - Receptionist/Citizen (English version, voice, credited as Karen Straussman) *Bluer Than Indigo - 24 episodes (2002) - Taeko's Mother/Yuko/Bus Intercom/Reporter/Miyuki (English version, voice, as Kirsty Pape) *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: Outside Legend - The Endless Odyssey - 13 episodes (2002) - Mimeh (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Witch Hunter Robin - 26 episodes (2002) - Chie/Lisa Kayama/Saki Yoshioka (English version, voice) * .hack//Liminality Vol. 3: In the Case of Kyoko Tohno (2002) - Kyoko's Mother (English version, voice) *P.J. - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Madame Keane *Please Teacher! - 5 episodes (2002) - Konoha Edajima (English version, voice) *Chobits - 18 episodes (2002) - Yuzuki/Clerk #1 (English version, voice) *Haibane renmei (2002) - Nemu (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Hare+Guu Deluxe (2002) - Ravenna (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Overman King-Gainer (2002) - Jaboli Mariela (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *The Twelve Kingdoms - 3 episodes (2002) - Yuka Sugimoto (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Gun Frontier (2002) - Shinonora (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *X - 25 episodes (2001-2002) - Satsuki Yatouji/Woman/Seishiro's Mother (English version, voice) *The Shadow of Zorro (2002) - Agatha/Maid (voice) *Mirage of Blaze (2002) - Maiko Asaoko (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity - 13 episodes (2001) - Unknown Character *Sakura Wars (2001) - Kasumi Fujii (English version, voice, credited as Kristy Pape) *Angel Tales - 8 episodes (2001) - Yuki *V.I.P. (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Hanaukyo Maid Team - 15 episodes (2001) - Mariel (English version, voice) *Beyond Atlantis II (2001) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *My Me! Strawberry Eggs - 13 episodes (2001) - Miho's Mother / Teacher (English version, voice) *Vidocq (2001) - Unknown Character *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2001) - Helmatier (English version, voice) *Figure 17 (2001) - Orudina (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Hare+Guu (2001) - Ravenna (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *Sakura Taisen 3: Paris wa Moeteiru ka (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Black Jack (2000) - Machiko (English version, voice, credited as Mia Bradly) *GTO - 2 episodes (2000) - Naoko Izumi (English version, voice) *The All New Adventures of Chastity Blade (2000) - Nurse #1 *The Devil Inside (2000) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (2000) - Unknown Character (voice) *Boarder Zone (2000) - Akiko Kirosana (voice) *Beyond Atlantis (1999) - Unknown Character (voice) *Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999) - Unknown Character (voice) *Valkyrie Profile (1999) - Unknown Character (voice) *Di Gi Charat (1999) - Petit Charat/Puchiko (credited as Mia Bradly) *Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (1999) - Orchid Squid (UK version, voice) *Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom (1999) - Falgaia (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Dangaizer 3 (1999) - Reika Fou/Natsuki (English version, voice) *Outcast (1999) - Additional Voices (voice) *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gundress (1999) - Takako (English version, voice) *The Last Reservation/La última reserva - 26 episodes (1998) - Unknown Character *Kaubôi bibappu (1998) - Unknown Character (voice) *Twinsen's Odyssey (1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *XXL (1997) - Attachée de presse *Dark Earth (1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *Atlantis: The Lost Tale (1997) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Karen Strasman) *Jennifer (1996) - Unknown Character *Mot - 26 episodes (1996) - Unknown Character *Strangers (1996) - Kim *The Adventures of Valdo & Marie (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Sakura taisen (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Star Ocean (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Suikoden (1995) - Unknown Character (voice) *Orson & Olivia (1995) - Olivia (English version, voice) *Death and the Maiden (1994) - Elena Galvin (uncredited) *Consentement mutuel (1994) - Fille de Julliard *Sailor Moon - 4 episodes (1992-1993) - Pharmakon/Atsugessho/Oniwabandana/Castor (English version, voice) *Classe mannequin (1993) - Unknown Character *Tsuru ni notte (1993) - Unknown Character (English version, voice, credited as Karen Stressman) *Dune (1992) - Chani (voice) *Îsu II: Tenkû no shinden (1992) - Feena (English version, voice, credited as Kirsty Pape) *Notorious (1992) - Unknown Character *Haute tension (1991) - Unknown Character *L'âge de plastic (1990) - Lead *Counterstrike (1990) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses